Innes/Supports
With Eirika C Support *'Innes': Eirika. I know this might seem sudden, but... I've decided I must protect you for a while. *'Eirika': What? What do you mean by that? *'Innes': I was in a difficult situation at Carcino. I...must admit that I owe you much for your help that day. *'Eirika': I... I see. *'Innes': So now, I've decided to protect you in battle. I don't know how to say this, but... It is unacceptable that I remain indebted to you. *'Eirika': Oh, you and your fool pride-- *'Innes': Regardless, you can count on me. No arrow can reach all enemies, but I guarantee your safety. will you accept my oath? *'Eirika': Er... Sure. I accept. Thank you, Prince Innes. *'Innes': Follow me, then. *'Eirika': Uh, wait a moment, Innes. You're an archer... Wouldn't it make more sense if you stayed behind me? *'Innes': ...... B Support *'Innes': ...What are you doing? *'Eirika': What is it now, Innes? *'Innes': ...I told you I was going to protect you. *'Eirika': Right. *'Innes': And yet, whenever an enemy shows himself, you rush in and attack! ...Everyone's going to think you're the one protecting me. *'Eirika': Well, I can't help you with your image problems, Innes. You're an archer, while I have to fight up close. *'Innes': That is unacceptable. I said that I would protect you, and I was being quite sincere. *'Eirika': And I appreciate that. It's nice to know that, when I cross swords with the enemy, you're never far from me, with your bow close at hand. *'Innes': Eirika... You are so kind... You're so different from that... brother of yours. *'Eirika': No, not as much as you think. Maybe you only see him as a warrior, as competition, but he is fine and gentle man, capable of great compassion. *'Innes': ...If you say so. I supposed I cannot doubt it if it comes from your lips. *'Eirika': Prince Innes, please, try to befriend my brother. I know he would want this as well. I don't know why you dislike him. When I am alone with him, he is so kind. *'Innes': Forgive me, but I can bear no more of this talk. When I see you look that way, I feel only jealousy for this Ephraim. *'Eirika': What--? *'Innes': He is...a hard man to forgive. Perhaps there is only one way to settle this. *'Eirika': Prince Innes...? A Support *'Innes': Eirika. Forgive the intrusion, but I must speak to you at once. *'Eirika': Prince Innes? What is it? *'Innes': First, just listen to me. Is there... anyone who lays claim to your heart? *'Eirika': What? N-no... There's nobody like that. *'Innes': I see. Then let me speak frankly. Eirika, it seems I have fallen in love with you. *'Eirika': Wh-what?! This is no place for jokes, Innes! Why would you say something like that? *'Innes': This is no joke. I am absolutely serious. These feelings surprise me as well. I don't know what to do. Fighting at your side all this time, the emotion just exploded within me. I love you. I could not bear to see you in the arms of another. *'Eirika': P-Prince Innes! I... I... *'Innes': No, Eirika. Do not answer now. I have not yet bested Ephraim. I have not earned the right to woo you. *'Eirika': Wha--? Why are you bringing my brother into this? *'Innes': With a man like him around, I can see why you show no interest in suitors. If I prove myself his superior, you will surely accept my hand. If I fail, I release any claim to your affection. But I swear it on the depth of my love that I will destroy that man. Eirika, I will expect your answer then. That's all I have to say. *'Eirika': Innes! What an... infuriating man! Why does he have to be so... With Vanessa C Support *'Innes': Vanessa, are you all right? *'Vanessa': Prince Innes! Yes, I'm fine. I'm glad YOU are fine, sir. *'Innes': Good, Vanessa. Your contributions to this war and also to Frelia as a whole have been very valuable. *'Vanessa': Thank you for your kind words, sir. I was so worried when a messenger from Carcino told us you were in danger. I worried for your safety. *'Innes': Nothing is going to happen to me. It's still very strange to me that you are grown up and worry about me now. When you first joined the knights, you were just a girl. You've really grown, Vanessa. *'Vanessa': Well, um... I'm still learning. *'Innes': You are a great knight now. I'm counting on you, Vanessa. *'Vanessa': Yes. I'll protect you at any cost. *'Innes': Ha ha ha! Vanessa, you don't need to protect me. It's the other way around. As the prince of Frelia, I have the duty to protect you. *'Vanessa': Oh, yes! I didn't mean to offend! *'Innes': Pshaw! But remember, I am counting on you. *'Vanessa': Thank you, Prince! B Support *'Vanessa': Your skills are so polished now! I bet you could shoot down a drop of rain! *'Innes': You flatter me, Vanessa, but my skills aren't quite there yet. But I've noticed that you have improved quite a bit since this war started. *'Vanessa': Oh! Thank you, sir. *'Innes': You make me confident in battle. *'Vanessa': Me?! Oh... Er... *'Innes': Yes, you! With such a skilled knight at my side, I feel secure and can be my best in battle. *'Vanessa': Oh... *'Innes': Besides... *'Vanessa': Yes? *'Innes': I can always sense you trying to protect me at any cost. Normally, I don't need any help, but you are the exception. I'm grateful for your help. *'Vanessa': Thank you very much! It is my duty to protect you at any cost! *'Innes': Ha ha ha. Your duty, huh. That's fine, Vanessa. No need to worry about risking your life. I'm pretty unstoppable with you beside me. *'Vanessa': You'll have to use a spatula to peel me off your side! A Support *'Innes': What's wrong? You're spacing out. *'Vanessa': I'm sorry, Prince Innes! Watching you shoot that arrow reminded me of something. *'Innes': What's that? *'Vanessa': The time you demonstrated your archery skills at the king's birthday ceremony. You shot three arrows simultaneously, and hit three different targets... I was so impressed. I still remember that moment like it was yesterday. *'Innes': Well, even though there were three targets, they were only about an arm length apart. It wasn't like shooting three enemies in battle. It's only an exhibition trick. *'Vanessa': Even so, you couldn't have done it without strong accuracy and concentration. It made a very strong impression on me... I've admired your skills ever since then. *'Innes': Vanessa... Was it my skills you were admiring... or was it me? *'Vanessa': What?! Um... *'Innes': Just kidding... Kind of. But I'm impressed you remembered it. I had forgotten until just now. *'Vanessa': I have...always been watching you... and always been admiring you... I hope that doesn't sound too creepy. *'Innes': I don't know what to say... I've always known you as a knight. A great knight, in fact. But when this war is over, I would like to get to know the other side of you. The woman. ...Ahem. Yes. Let's go, Vanessa. Don't ever leave my side from now on! *'Vanessa': Don't worry, Prince Innes! I would follow you anywhere! With Joshua C Support *'Joshua': Hey, you're Prince Innes, aren't you? I'm Joshua. Nice to meet you. *'Innes': I'm sure. *'Joshua': Well, now that we know each other... What say we play a quick game of chance, hm? *'Innes': Hm? What are you planning on doing with that coin? *'Joshua': We're gonna have a little wager. What else? If I'm going to fight alongside someone, I want to know him. And there's no better way to get to know someone than a friendly wager! So... What do you say to a starter bet of...1,000? *'Innes': Betting? Here? You can't be serious. *'Joshua': Hey now. I always take gambling seriously. Always. Whether you live or die on the field often comes down to luck. Every fight, you're putting your life in someone else's hands. You should be glad to meet up with such a lucky guy. *'Innes': You may rely on luck, but I prefer raw skill. However, we might as well. Put your money where your mouth is. *'Joshua': Now you're talking! Right, here we go! Heads or tails? What's your call? *'Innes': Tails. *'Joshua': Let's see what we've got... Oh, well. It's heads. Too bad, Your Highness. You lost. *'Innes': What? That's impossible. I saw-- *'Joshua': C'est la vie. Look closely. See? It's heads. *'Innes': That's strange... My eyes never fail me, but I could have sworn—Hm. There seems to be more to betting than meets the eye. *'Joshua': Figure that out already? You're a quick study. *'Innes': Yeah. Let's try that again. I'll get it this time... B Support *'Innes': Tails. *'Joshua': ...Heads again. That's ten losses in a row. *'Innes': I don't care. Next bet. Double or nothing. Tails. *'Joshua': Shouldn't you stop soon? Maybe you've got the cash back home, but you're on the road. And I'm willing to bet you're not carrying that much on you. *'Innes': No, keep going. I don't feel like quitting on a bad streak. *'Joshua': Fine, fine... But then can we call it quits? You've let me win enough, and I don't want to bleed you dry. *'Innes': No. I won't let you leave, not while you're still ahead. Hurry up. We don't have the luxury of time here. *'Joshua': What's that saying? The cooler the head, the hotter he bets? Something like that. And you seem pretty cool most of the time. I guess the old saying is true. A Support *'Innes': Thanks for waiting. Let's get started. *'Joshua': You can't be serious. You want to keep going? *'Innes': Just flip the coin. *'Joshua': ...Oh, brother. Your Highness, I have a little admission to make here. You have no chance of winning. The whole thing is rigged. *'Innes': Rigged... *'Joshua': Yeah. You flip the coin ...like this. Then catch it in the hand. I'm the one holding the coin. I can turn it over any way I choose just by moving my palm a bit. Like this. *'Innes': Hmm... That's how you did it... I knew you were up to something. It was straining my disbelief that you could keep winning like that. Strange that I couldn't catch on to your little trick, though. *'Joshua': That's nice of you to say, but I'm sure you must have suspected. There's a guy who hangs out near a pub in Jehanna. He's real smooth. His secret is to mix in just enough losses to make it look plausible. If you ever go there, you'll know the guy I'm talking about right away. *'Innes': Interesting. I've never had any experience with this sort of thing. One only has so much time when he's groomed to become the king, you know. *'Joshua': I can imagine. But a king must have a wide range of knowledge, don't you think? When I was a journeyman, I lost a lot of money to scams like this. I started learning these tricks so they couldn't be used on me anymore! It's all rubbish, innit? But it's not a bad thing to add to your experience. *'Innes': I must hand it to you, you have a point. Some things, you can only learn firsthand, on the field. *'Joshua': Well, I've given away enough of my secrets for one day. I'll give you back all the money I took you for, so go easy on me... *'Innes': Wait. *'Joshua': Hm? *'Innes': There's no need to give it back. That I failed to see your trick was my own failing. *'Joshua': You serious? All right. Good deal. You're a good man. Let's just call this your tuition fee, eh? *'Innes': ...Wait. *'Joshua': Now what? What is it this time? *'Innes': We're still in the middle of the bet. We'll pick up where we left off. *'Joshua': Are you saying... you want to keep going? *'Innes': Naturally. You've revealed your secrets to me. My luck is bound to change. I feel a winning streak coming on. *'Joshua': ...Oh, brother. Well, you're persistent, I'll give you that much. Call it in the air. *'Innes': ...Tails. With Tana C Support *'Tana': Innes! *'Innes': Tana... *'Tana': I'm so glad to find you safe! Everyone back home is worried. Don't you worry, though. I'll protect you from now on. *'Innes': ... Tana, what are you doing here? You have no place on the battlefield. I want you to return to Castle Frelia immediately. *'Tana': Why does everyone say that?! I am one of Frelia's pegasus knights and a trained soldier! I study with Syrene and Vanessa, two of Frelia's finest! *'Innes': And you're also a Frelian princess. You should not be fighting. What would happen if you were injured? *'Tana': No! I'm not going back! *'Innes': Tana! *'Tana': I won't go back! *Tana leaves* *'Innes': Why does she always have to be like this? B Support *'Tana': Did you see me out on the battlefield, Innes? *'Innes': ....... *'Tana': I knew I made the right decision, coming out here. I feel like our strategy is becoming much better, as is our fighting. You do agree, don't you, Innes? *'Innes': I grant you some small credit for your achievements on the field of war. However, I still insist that you return to Frelia. *'Tana': Why!? *'Innes': It's true that you've gained some experience out on the battlefield. But your ignorance of the world around you is simply appalling. It must be tough for a pampered castle brat like you to interact with soldiers. *'Tana': If you can say something like that to your own sister, I'm more worried about you. Even when you're right—and your judgement is good, I know—you're so blunt that I don't think many people will want to listen to you. *'Innes': Never mind about me. This is about you, Tana. If you keep traveling with us, someone might take advantage of your naiveté. More than anything, I can't allow that Ephraim to-- *'Tana': What are you saying? Do you really think Ephraim and I-- *'Innes': No. Even if you're not interested in him in the slightest, I... I simply do not want to see you get hurt. *'Tana': Innes, what are you suggesting? If that's the way you're going to be, I just won't talk to you anymore! *Tana leaves* *'Innes': Tana, wait. I'm not finished! Blast... A Support *'Tana': Oh, Innes! Why can't you understand!? *'Innes': Why can't you listen to your brother? Why are you always so stubborn!? *'Tana': You're the stubborn one, Innes! Why can't you understand how I feel? You're my only brother, and I have no one else on whom I can rely... I don't want to waste our time arguing! *'Innes:': Tana... *'Tana': You don't know how much I envy Eirika and Ephraim their closeness. They understand one another's thoughts and feelings perfectly all the time! Why aren't we like that? Why do you never understand me, Innes? *'Innes': Tana, wait. I don't say these things because I hate you. *'Tana': That's a lie! You're always so mean to me, Innes! You make no effort to understand how I feel. *'Innes': That's not true. I'm still your brother, and I think I know you better than anyone else. *'Tana': ...Do you mean that, Innes? *'Innes': Absolutely. Do you remember the incident with the crown? *'Tana': Hm... ... Oh! I remember. It was when I was very little, and I lost Father's crown. He was so angry with me. I thought he would never stop yelling. I was so terrified of his wrath, and I just couldn't stop crying. I honestly believed Father would throw me in the dungeon! But you searched the castle from top to bottom, and you found the crown. And I remember what you told Father when you brought it back to him: "I took your crown, Father. I wanted to see what it would look like on my head." I remember how happy I was when I heard Father laughing at your words. I thought I was the luckiest girl in the world to have a brother like you. *'Innes': I know how you feel better than anyone else. And that's no lie. *'Tana': Innes... I understand now why you said what you said. But please, forgive me for being here, for not going home. I simply wanted to be near you, my beloved brother. *'Innes': ... You win. I'll let you stay. But you be sure to apologize to our father when we return home. And don't worry too much. I'll be there with you when you do. *'Tana': Really? I love you, Innes! *steps forward* You're the best brother anyone could have! *'Innes': And you are quite a handful, Sister. With Gerik C Support *'Gerik': Hey, Prince! How's it going? *'Innes': Gerik... I'm sorry you had to see that ugly side of me. *'Gerik': Huh? What do you mean? *'Innes': At Renvall, when you stayed by me. If not for your loyalty, I would have fallen into the hands of those mercenaries. *'Gerik': Ah, well, that's my job, innit? But what's your point? This is unlike you, Prince. *'Innes': I've had guided men into battles countless times before that day. I've always tried to be a model commander, to guide others by my example. But...I found that many of my soldiers wanted a less severe example to follow. *'Gerik': Ha ha ha... *'Innes': But you're different. I've known that from the day we first met. How do you stay so composed in the heat of battle? *'Gerik': I don't know how to answer that... I suppose it's just my nature. Long discussions on the battlefield, however, are not. Let's go already. *'Innes': Ahh... B Support *'Innes:' Nice work, Gerik... I see the Desert Tiger is still as fierce as ever. *'Gerik' I can't believe my skill with the blade is known in circles as high as yours. Let me tell you, I didn't get into this line of work because I like fighting. It was a twist of fate that started me on this path... *'Innes:' Really? But I've heard of your fame from no less a person than my father. He tells me your name was once known from shore to shore on this continent. *'Gerik' The past is the past. I was just doing what I had to. If I hadn't, I never would have survived. But there's something about combat that just doesn't agree with my nature. *'Innes:' If that's the case, why are you with these mercenaries? *'Gerik' Ahh... The answer is so simple, you'll probably laugh. Back when I was a kid, a friend from my village said he wanted to be a mercenary. He said he was going to be famous, the greatest warrior in all the land. No matter how many times I told him to give it up, he wouldn't listen to me. Well, one day, he left for Jehanna. I didn't know what else to do, so I went with him and joined the guild, too. Stupid reason, isn't it? Anyway... I didn't particularly like fighting, and while I wasn't opposed to the money, I certainly wasn't in it for fame... I just couldn't let my friend go off and get killed. *'Innes:' And where is this friend now? *'Gerik' He went off and got killed. *'Innes:' I see... *'Gerik' So there was no reason for me to continue being a mercenary... But then there were other men who I considered to be my friends. I couldn't bring myself to abandon them... And so the years passed and here I am. The thing is I can't stand to see my friends die. But if you're in this business long enough, people around you get killed. It happens. The only thing you can do is keep moving forward and try not to think about it. So... Yes, I'd have a problem if you got yourself killed. I've got no place else to go, and I'm tired of trying to forget. *'Innes:' Hmph... Do you really think I'd lose so easily? It won't do for you to underestimate me. *'Gerik' Oh, uh... Right. A Support *'Innes:' Gerik. *'Gerik' Eh? *'Innes:' There's something I've always assumed to be true... Those born to royalty cannot show others any weaknesses or deficiencies. If they're not perfect at all times, their enemies will take advantage of them. *'Gerik' Yeah? So? *'Innes:' But meeting you has made me rethink that belief. My father told me before I left that I should watch you and learn from you. At the time, I believed there was nothing a mercenary could teach me. Now I know better. I am thankful to both my father and you. *'Gerik' That's enough of that. In my opinion, you're much finer than I could ever be. The way you live, your manners, and your bearing... I could never pull it off. *'Innes:' Me? What do you mean? *'Gerik' Look at you! You're full of confidence. You've got pride. When I first met you, I thought, "What a high-handed dandy." *'Innes:' Did you just call me...a dandy? *'Gerik' But that's just who you are. Being proud is not always a bad thing. You must have worked yourself near to death to preserve that pride. What I mean is that you never make excuses for losing or being beaten up. No matter the pain you face or hardship, you keep on fighting to honor that pride. It's what defines you, and I can't say that I don't admire it. *'Innes:' It comes naturally. I will be king one day, and I will make Frelia the greatest nation in all the world. It will be a wonderful kingdom of wealth and power. When that day comes, I will command you to become general and lead Frelia's armies. No, I'll have you come and ask me to make you general. *'Gerik' Ha ha ha! I can't wait! With L'Arachel C Support *'L'Arachel: '''Well, hello. *'Innes:' Imagine meeting you here. *'L'Arachel: Yes... You know, I believe this is our first chance to speak privately. I am L'Arachel of the Theocracy of Rausten. It's a pleasure to meet you. *'Innes: '''I believe you already know my name. I am Innes, prince of Frelia. *'L'Arachel: Speaking of Frelia... Oh, I remember, the seafood was delicious there. *'Innes:' Yes. I would agree that the fish of my homeland is not unpleasant. *'L'Arachel: '''Yes. However, it does not compare with that of my home, Rausten. *'Innes:' Is that so? I know not what fish your country has to offer, but I have a hard time imagining they could be that much tastier than our own. *'L'Arachel:' Your doubt is not surprising. Once this war is over, you must come and visit Rausten. I think it best if you try a wide variety of our fish for yourself. *'Innes:' That's a good idea. I will most certainly do so. And perhaps you have not tasted all the fish Frelia has to offer. To be sure, you should visit again. Perhaps a culinary exchange is in order. It may be you change your opinion. *'L'Arachel:' We'll see. Very well, I accept your invitation. I will visit your country once more and taste your national dishes. B Support *'Innes:' L'Arachel. *'L'Arachel:' Yes? *'Innes:' Are you sure you're supposed to be here? I wonder if you're truly here with the permission of your superiors. *'L'Arachel:' Of-of course I am! What gives you the right to speak to me in such a manner? *'Innes:' Well, I have heard a bit about your wild behavior... *'L'Arachel:' H-how rude you are! If I were not a holy woman, I would beat you senseless. *'Innes: How savage YOU are. Perhaps you could learn self-control by observing Frelia's pegasus knights. Yes, there's something I'd like to show you. When the Frelia's pegasi gather is Walles Forest... It is a spectacle of such beauty... *'''L'Arachel: If it is beauty you seek, then Rausten is second to none. Do you know of Rausten's lofty peak Mount Mimir. I pity those who die without having gazed upon its breathtaking beauty. *'Innes:' ... If you recommend it so highly, then yes, I would indeed like to see it. *'L'Arachel:' Yes. That would be splendid indeed. But there are many more equally beautiful places in Rausten. *'Innes: '''Then perhaps you should tell me about them for future reference. And in return, I shall take time to tell you about the beautiful places in my kingdom. *'L'Arachel:' Yes, I would love to hear more. A Support *'Innes:' The Theocracy of Rausten certainly sounds like a spectacular land. *'L'Arachel:' As does Frelia, much more than I imagined it would. And yet... *'Innes:' You mean to ask which is the more spectacular? Is that it? *'L'Arachel:' What? That's no question at all! Rausten is clearly superior in every way. *'Innes:' I expected you would say so. But what of the truth? Your opinion is subjective, is it not? *'L'Arachel:' Well... um... All opinions are subjective, but I'm sure an objective evaluation would yield the same result. *'Innes:' To prove that, we will need some fair and impartial third in our discussion. *'L'Arachel:' Indeed! And I have a splendid idea. Let the pair from Renais judge. Surely Ephraim and Eirika can come to a proper decision. *'Innes: Of course. I agree completely. I think I should remind the two of all the wonder Frelia holds. *'''L'Arachel: Then it's decided. They will visit both of our homes, and we'll show them such splendor as to leave them breathless. Invitations to tour our two nations will surely have them overjoyed. *'Innes:' It would only be natural. *'L'Arachel:' It would be natural. Very well then. Let us deal with this evil and take those two home with us. First and foremost, it is a competition to see whose land is more magnificent! *'Innes:' I can see this whole affair has you very enthralled. I cannot say where this little competition will lead us... But I am more than happy to go up against you. *'L'Arachel:' Don't blame me if you regret our contest later, though. You may be composed before others, but you'll surely be lonely on your own. *'Innes:' Be warned yourself. Your words here may prove embarrassing to you later. *'L'Arachel:' It's not a problem. This is just another contest in the name of all that is holy and true. *'''Innes: '''Ah, very well then. Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones scripts Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Supports Category:Game Script